My Other Half ((Chase-OC love story))
by xXxBillyUngerFan921xXx
Summary: So.. What if Leo had a long-lost fraternal twin? What happens when she stays with the Davenports? An AU story, showing how this new adjustment will changes their lives and future, and how dangerous it can be to have someone you love hurt you. ((Chase and OC love story, and family drama))
1. Chapter 1: You Found Me

_Plot:_ So.._ What if Leo had a long, lost fraternal twin? What happens when she stays with the Davenports? An AU story, showing how this new adjustment changes their lives and future. ((Chase/OC love story, and family drama)) _

_Hey guys! I am so excited for this one, I think it's going to be good!_

_Let's do this :)_

_Chapter 1: You Found Me_

* * *

_~~ Davenport Household~~_

"I want all of this picked up!" the sound of Tasha's voice draws Leo, Chase, and Adam's attention as they look over at the upset woman by the staircase. The long, almost forgotten attic is loaded with water balloons, some still intact and some damaged, that are all over the ground. The water began leaking in Tasha's room right below, and that's how she found out about their water balloon fight. All three boys sigh, looking around that their wreckage. Too much. _WAY _too much...

"B-But Tasha~" Chase starts, but she holds up her hand. A stern look on her face. The water dripping for the ceiling caused her TV to go out with a bang. Sparking and almost hitting her. She was not going to let them get away with this. Not this time.

"No! Pick each one up now! Thanks to you, I now have to get a new TV..., and new pants..." she adds the last remark in slight embarrassment and discomfort as she exits the room. Adam breathes heavily.

"You know how this would get done faster~?" before he can finish, Chase and Leo simultaneously answer.

"No, we are not getting a monkey!" they deadpan, and Adam smirks, thinking he has outsmart them, and that doesn't happen. At all.

"Not _a monkey!_... This is a _3_ monkey job," he smiles, Chase and Leo roll their eyes as they beginning to pick up their huge mess, Adam eventually falling suit. After awhile, Chase uses his molecularkinesis to manipulate the objects on the ground, putting the last of the balloons in his area in the trash.

"Well, I'm done."

"Show-off," Adam shakes his head in disgust as Chase looks over at him, Chase walks over and begins to help. Leo scoffs at the two, and returns to his work, when a paper catches his eye. He sits up, turning his head to look directly to it.

"What's this?" he asks out loud, Adam and Chase glancing over at him as Leo picks up the sheet and examines it..,"It's my birth certificate. Look." The two older boys walk over to Leo, peering over his shoulder, as Chase reads out loud.

"_Leodis Francis Dooley.. November 20th, 1998.. At 2:20 PM...5 pounds and 5 ounces.."  
_

"Oh, look, your still the same size!" Adam teases and Leo glares at the tallest boy, biting his tounge, while Chase finishes.

_"..Mother- Tasha Dooley.. Father- Christopher Dooley.." _Chase glances at Leo, seeing that his shoulders slightly fall at the sound of his fathers' name.. Leo has never real mentioned his father to the bionic trio, and he's only talked to Donald once about it, and it was a short 3 minute conversation. Not having a true father figure in his young life was hard until Tasha met Donald, and ever since he's been Daddy #2.

"I didn't know that "Christopher" was your dad's name," Adam speaks as the room grows quiet, and Leo shrugs.

"Didn't know either, my parents separated when I was 3, haven't seen or heard of him since.." Leo hands Chase the paper as he wanders off, his sadden spirit taking ahold of him. Adam immediately feels bad as him and Chase share a glance.

"I-I'm sorry~"

"It's fine.. It's just weird... I don't remember anything about him.." Chase and Adam again look at each other, feeling sympathy for the younger boy. Adam walks over to Leo to give him a pat of the shoulder, Chase, about to go and do the same thing, stops as another paper catches his eye at the last minute. The outline is the same as Leo's certificate, the border having small colorful balloons. Out of curiosity, Chase careful slides the sheet into his hand.. And what is written on the document surprises him immensely.

"L-Leo, uh.. Do you know a girl named _Lillian_?" Chase's voice comes out slightly shaky, the sound of his taken aback tone makes Adam and Leo turn around. Leo steps forward, the name sounding so foreign to him, but he tries to think, but nothing special pops into his mind.

"No, why?" he's almost afraid to ask, for some reason, the subject of his family and then his sudden name, "Lillian", he just doesn't want anymore surprises.. But Chase's uneasiness and his look - the 'Oh My God' expression - makes the air still.

"Because her last name is _Dooley_.. And she was born the same date as yours'," Chase turns the paper in their direction, the document looking almost exact to Leo's. Breathless, he walks over and takes the sheet in hand.. Confusion filling his mind.. Heart races..

"MOOOM!"

_~~ Downstairs, in the living room ~~_

The sound of Leo's hysteria makes Tasha drop all the plates her in hand. Shards of china spread across the floor in a large pile, and Tasha's eyes dart in every direction, trying to figure out what just happened. The sound of his voice once again is heard, the once silent household is filled with yelling.

"MOM!...MOM!...MOOOOOOM!" Leo, then Chase, along with Adam race down the long staircase. Tasha meets up with them, checking each other for a possible injury. Fearing the worst.

"WHAT?! IS SOMEONE HURT?" she checks Chase in multiple areas -arms, neck, head- ,but he wiggles out of her grip, and points to the paper in Leo's hand.

"No! What's this?" he asks, and Leo turns the certificate over to show his mother, her face immediately falls at the sight. Leo's paranoia of his mother hiding something from him takes forth, as she takes the document, he walks back and forth, holding his head, as he mutters "Oh God, oh God, oh God" over and over. As he does so, the sound of the elevator is heard in the distance.

"We heard female yelling!" Donald and Bree appear in the doorway, coming from the lab after Bree did her daily training, but it's halt due to the sudden panic. Donald looks over at everyone, worried.

"That female yelling was Leo," Adam jabs his thumb over to the pacing Leo. The boy practically digging a pathway in the ground.

"What's going on?" Bree asks as she sees Tasha's still shocked face, she looks up, at everyone. She knew this day would come, but she didn't know that it would come so soon.

"Family meeting."

_ ~~ Couple Moments Later ~~_

Everyone is seated side by side on the couch, expect Tasha, who is pacing similar to Leo. Not exactly sure how to come out with the information, while everyone else is waiting for some type of explanation, especially Leo.

"Mom, what is going on? Who is this _Lillian_ chick?"

"_Lillian_? Who's that?" Bree asks, and Leo glances at her.

"That's exactly what I would like to know," he looks back at his mother, as she takes exhales out.

"Leo.. I haven't... exactly been honest with you," she starts, trying to word everything decently..., "I've been trying to somehow protect you, and give you the information slowly.., but I guess I have no choice but to tell you the truth...,"she reaches for his hand, looking him dead in the eye, "The girl.. _Lillian_.. is your twin sister."

"WHAT?!" Everyone says at once, standing up in protest.

"I-I have a twin sister?" his voice is shaky, as he stumble over his words. Tasha nods, and Leo isn't sure how he feels. Betrayed? Angry? Happy? Confused? Maybe all four rolled into one.

"You mean there's another one of.._ him?_" Bree points to him, and Tasha nods again, making Bree give a slight disgusted, slight surprised look.

"Wow, did not see that one coming," Adam adds.

"Where is she?" Donald takes ahold of her shoulders, and Tasha shrugs. A look similar to defeat.

"I don't know, ever since Chris' passing, I was told she was somewhere in the Florida area, most likely in a foster care system."

"Well, we need to find here," now he feels the happy emotion. There's a girl out there that is his blood, and for a long time, Leo could sense that there was a part of him that was missing, but he ignored that feeling.. Now he realizes that he was right.

"I could find her, all I need is a full name," Chase speaks up, and Tasha hands him the certificate, "_Search up: Lillian Marie Dooley,_" his Bionic GPS appears in front of everyone, and the name makes the grid move east, stopping at a building named "_Home of the Forgotten_"

"Nice name, sounds so heartwarming," Adam remarks, and Chase continues his search.

"She's in the New York area, and the address is _1890 Richardson Dr., 10453_."

"I can schedule for her to fly here, Chase come with me," Donald and Chase exit to go to the lab. Tasha walks over to Leo and places a hand on his shoulder.

"This is the beginning to a bright future."

_~~ The Next Day ~~  
_

"They're back!" Chase shouts, making Leo, Bree, and Adam race around to pick up. Chase closes the front door, and they all sit down on the couch, facing to the entrance to the house. Leo's heart beats faster by the second, Donald and Tasha went to the airport to pick up his sister, after making arrangements with the foster care to make Mr. Davenport and Tasha her legal guardians until she's 18. Everything is happening so quickly, it's hard for Leo to think. 48 hours ago, he didn't even know a 'Lillian Dooley' existed, now she's walking up the driveway to their house to live with them. Footsteps cluck on the pavement, and a key enters the lock on the door. In a matter of seconds, Donald and Tasha appear in the doorway with a small smile on their faces.

"I would like you guys to meet someone," Tasha and Donald step out of the way. All the kids stand up as the sound of wheels near the door. A girl walks in with two suitcases rolling behind her. The room drops to silence that a pin could be heard hitting the ground, as the teens look at her in disbelief. Her hair is similar to Janelle's, it's extremely curly, but she has Leo's eyes, and Tasha's smile. That smile appears on her face as she sees Leo for the first time.

"Lillian?"

"Leo?" He runs up to her, and they hug each other tightly. Both of their eyes close as they embrace the other.

"Great another Dooley," Eddy's voice rings out, and he appears by the front door. Everyone groans expect for Lillian and Donald as they turn around to face the screen.

"And I'm guessing this is Eddy," Lillian smirks as she remembers Tasha's warning about the 'rude ass smart computer, that blah blah blah'. After awhile she kinda blocked her out because it did last for at least 20 minutes.

"Yeah, we are you going to do about it, lip gloss?"

"Nothing, I think it's pretty cool that my step-father developed this kind of technology. It's pretty impressive if I do say," Eddy's computer cheeks flush a light red, as if he's blushing.

"I like her, Donny," he whispers to Donald, that's right beside him, but it's loud enough for everyone to hear. He vanishes and the screen goes black.

"We'll let you guys get acquainted," Tasha and Donald exit to go upstairs, and Bree is the first to speak to her.

"I've never since Eddy be nice.. to anyone..," Lillian shrugs, and she glances back at the blank computer screen.

"I guess I have a way with people..., or with computers?.. I'm Lillian," she sticks her hand out, and Bree steps forward, and shakes her hand.

"Bree, it's nice to finally have a girl around my age around here," they smile at each other, and Adam pops up behind Bree, extending his hand as well.

"Adam, 19, Capricorn," they shake hands and Lillian laughs.

"Nice to know, Adam,.. is that everyone? Donald said there were 4 of..." she trails off as the youngest of the three siblings, Chase, moves from behind Adam.. their eyes meet for the first time.. Hazel and chocolate-brown hues looking into each other's souls. This stare different from all the others, this one lasting longer. The 5'8 brunette making butterflies fill up in her stomach. The feeling between paradise and nausea. Stupid, huge butterflies.. Their hands touch for the first time, and shock waves signaling throughout their bodies at the contact.

"I-I'm Chase." he stutters. Chase _never_ stutters.. Adam, Bree, and Leo take a mental note of that. This sudden unusual behavior is un-Chase-like.

"Lillian," the room grows silent as they just stare at each other, small smiles appearing on their faces. Adam, Bree, and Leo glance at each other.. Should they like.. say something?

"Can I play the staring game too? Bree! Ready, set, GO!" Adam turns Bree around, squats down, making his eyes huge as he tries to not shut them. Bree gives him a weird look, and in a matter of seconds, Adam blinks, "Ugh, you win, no fair."

"So, uh, where's my room?"

"I'll show~"

"No, I got it, Googly Eyes," Chase tries to speak first, but Leo pulls his sister towards the staircase as he grabs one of her suitcases. Leo gives Chase a stern/"What's Wrong with You" glance, as they walk up the steps. And before they vanish to the second floor, Lillian looks back down at Chase, making him feel these weird butterflies in his stomach. The experience being strange and new for the team leader and brainiac.

"What was all of that about?" Bree asks, causing Chase to get out of whatever thought he was thinking of.

"Huh, what?" he turns around and the first thing that Adam and Bree notice is his eyes.. They look.. strange..

"Whoa, dude, what's up with your eyes?" Bree is in slight freak out mode as she sees that Chase's pupils are big. Like _huge_. This hazel iris is thin compared to it.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The black part is enormous. Ooo, I want that!" He begins to rub his eyes furiously, but that accidentally activates his lasers, and gives him a little burn.

"O-Oh, it must be a tiny glitch, I better go tell Mr. Davenport," he hastily exits the living room. It's not a glitch. His enlarged pupil is due to attraction, or that's one of the reasons that it's doing that according to his science teacher. But that can't be possible. Chase doesn't like anyone... Or at least that's what his mind is telling him.. Even though his heart is informing him otherwise.

* * *

_Okay, so I feel like this was a little rushed in some places, and that I could of added a little more dialouge here and there. But overall, I'm pretty cool with this so far._

_I'm trying to not make any of the characters OOC (out of character), but if I do please comment and I'll try to fix it._

_Please fave, alert, and review! It means alot!_

**_xXxBillyUngerFan921xXx_**


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Back Out

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for the all the views, faves, alerts, and reviews it means a lot! Here are my replies to the comments I got._

**_LabAusllyEverything ~ Thanks, I'll try to make it GREAT.  
_**

**_TheBritishWannabe ~ Aw, thank you.  
_**

**_epicswagg08 ~ Huh, that's an amazing idea.. Maybe I'll do that.  
_**

**_TaylorSwift100 ~ Thanks, I will._**

_NOTE: This story is based in season 2. Before Perry found out their abilities, before they met Douglas, before Victor Kane, and before the Lab Rats found out who their true father was. This chapter is during "Speed Trapped". Some scenes will be alittle different, but it's almost totally based on the episode. Like alot.  
_

_Let's do this!_

_Chapter 2: Can't Back Out  
_

* * *

_~~ At Mission Creek High, About 2 Days Later ~~  
_

Lillian and Marcus walk side by side as they exit Perry's office. Talking and laughing, they meet up with Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo in the middle of the main hallway. And they're just in time to see Leo scanning their fellow, innocent schoolmates with some kind of metal detector. Leo sees the two, and his blood begins to boil. Great, Lillian met Marcus. Just his luck.

"Oh, great, I see you know Marcus," his sarcastic joy is ignored as Lillian smiles at him.

"Yep, and I am an official Dingo, just got out of Perry's office.. She's so.. Perry-ish."

"Trust me, you have no idea," Chase says. And Lillian smirks at him.

"I have somewhat of a picture. She discussed her time in prison, and did so many toe-touches..," she shivers at the thought.. And Marcus, who is beside her, puts his arm around her shoulder. Immediately making both Leo and Chase uncomfortable. Leo because it's _Marcus_. And Chase because... well he doesn't really know.

"Your sister is so funny, Leo," Leo is able to see right through his fake smile as he pulls out his metal detector, and points towards the gym.

"That's great, get lost, Creepy," he blows off the little insult with a laugh, and then walk past him to the others. Lillian right behind him.

"So guys, are you excited for the new frozen yogurt shop? They're giving out unlimited toppings! Principal Perry's going to camp out after school," the whole time he is talking, Leo tries to get the Lab Rats' attention. Lillian gives him a strange look and rolls her eyes.

"Unlimited toppings? Someone could've told me that before I filled my socks up with gummy frogs," Adam informs. Upset at not getting the information sooner. Leo walks up the group, and not so quietly, speaks to them.

"Stranger danger," he points the metal detector at Marcus, and the trio sighs.

"Uh, sorry, Marcus, we can't go," Chase speaks first to him, and Bree follows up.

"Uh, we have chores to do."

"No we don't, we have an uptight dad that's afraid we'll realize our secret..," Adam says with a roll of his eyes. Bree, Chase, and Leo give him a look with widen eyes. While Marcus and Lillian glance at each other. After getting the looks, Adam quickly speaks again, "Recipe! For chill! Oh, that works."

Marcus raises a brow, and quietly walks away to the gym. The Lab Rats sigh in relief, Adam putting them halfway into a situation that they almost couldn't get out of. Leo puts the detector back into his backpack, and Lillian looks at all of them, slightly confused. She didn't see them this morning, until they were going out the door to get into the family car.

"Wow, that was unconvincing, even to me," she scoffs, crossing her arms. The rats and Leo gives her a nervous smile.

"Well, it's our secret recipe... Not anything else, like secret abilities or anything," Bree and Chase both face-palm, as Adam smiles contently, whispering in Bree's ear, "Nailed it."

"What?"

"Don't worry, it's just Adam being.. Adam," Leo indicates, and Lillian nods.

_~~ After School, at home ~~_

"They left!" Leo shouts as he enters Lillian's room unannounced. The comic in her hand flies in the air as she looks over at him with widen eyes. Her heart nearly escaping out of her chest.

"What the hell, Leo?... Who left?" she gets off her bed, as Leo begins to pace, holding his head. He looks at if he's having a mini panic attack. Or he _is_ having a panic attack.

"Adam, Bree, and Chase! After Davenport told them not to! They went to the frozen yogurt shop!"

"The place with the unlimited toppings? Sweet!"

"No, not sweet! Eddy said they left about 5 minutes ago, we can catch up with them."

"_We?_" She asks. And Leo gives her the 'Uh, Yeah' look. I mean, now that she's here, she can help him with the bionic trio. He won't be alone.

"Oh, come one, what else do you have going on. Besides Eddy watching you like a creepy stalker," she raises a brow, and before they realize it, Eddy's screen brightens up that is placed right beside her bedroom door.

"Hey, I am not a stalker! And Lillian.. nice Spider-Man undies," he gives her a virtual wink and she is instantly creeped out.

"Let's go!" she grabs her coat on the coat hanger, and zips out of her room. Leo following suit as he gives Eddy a look of slight shock and disgust.

_~~ At the Frozen Yogurt Shop ~~_

"Hold it!" the sound of Leo's airy voice draws the attention of Adam, Bree, Chase, and Marcus. Lillian isn't far behind as they both, breathlessly, stop running as they see the three siblings. Leo and Marcus share a look that can kill, the silent gaze sending shivers down Lillian's spine, but past the two she sees Davenport's' car.

"Whoa, sick ass car," she comments, and Adam smiles.

"It even has a compartment for your gloves!" Hearing Adam's voice reminds Leo why he's here. He walks up to them, irritation spread through his features as Lillian walks behind him, hands in her pockets.

"Eddy told me you guys snuck out. You're all coming with me!"

"No we're not," Bree easily says without a care, making Leo even more pissed off.

"Oh yes you are!"

"You can't tell us what to do!" Chase insists.

"Yeah, you're not the boss of us! What'd you do? Run over here?" Adam teases, and Lillian rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Leo, just leave them alone," Leo looks at Lillian with widen eyes, and his mouth agape, as if he never expected her to say anything like that. But in her mind, if they ran all the way there (which is about 4 miles), and they are resisting to leave, then why even bother to argue much longer? Why not just get some fro-yo and laugh it off?

"Whose side are you on?!" he turns to her, and now her mouth is agape. They all start arguing with one another,.. while Marcus queitly goes over to the car, and puts on the GPS navigator, requesting that it goes to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, and to override the manual brakes. He exits the car, leaving the driver's door open, and walking back over to the group of 5 as their yelling decreases. Acting as if nothing happened.

"Guys, Leo is right, I don't want you guys to get in trouble. Maybe you should go home, but at least grab some yogurt before you go, I'll watch the car." He volunteers, and all 5 nod in agreement, but as they begin to walk into line, Leo stops, shaking his head and finger in dismay, this causes Lillian to stay back with him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I see what you're doing! Your not going to lay one slimy little finger on this car. Beat it, Eyebrows," he points to the lot, while Lillian and Leo enter the car, Lillian sighs at Leo's behavior, but had agreed to stick with him. As Leo closes his door, both of their seatbelts automatically lock up around their bodies. Making sure they are secure in the leather seats.

_"Doors closed. Locating fastest route to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean."_

"The what?"

"Bottom of the whaaa~?" they both question in shock, and begin to squirm, trying to break free. But the more they struggle the tighter the seatbelts constrict them. The smile can't disappear off of Marcus' face, even though he wasn't planning on Lillian arriving, but that's just an extra goody in his opinion.

_"Saftey locks engaged. Departing in 3, 2, 1."_

The twins hold onto the front compartment and door, bracing themselves before they zoom off inside the car. Going from 0 to 60 MPH in 0.3 seconds. Yelling at the top of their lungs, clutching onto anything for dear life.

"I'm going to miss them.., haha, no I'm not," Marcus laughs to himself, turns around, and steals someone else's yogurt. So far, everything is going as planned. Now, he has to wait.. Next stop, bottom of the ocean.

Back in the car, they are speeding down the streets of Mission Creek. Now, they're at 200 mph, everything that passes by is a blur, and they are sick to their stomaches.

"STOP!" Leo screams at the car.

_"Your final destination is the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, and can not be overridden. Would you like to listen to music until we arrive?"_

"NO!" they both shout.

_"You said 'Disco'."_

Disco music begins to play, and they look at each other dumbfounded. Leo yelling "Noo!" again.

"For a smart car, you sure aren't bright!" Lillian mocks, and covers her ears as the music seems to get even louder than before.

At the Frozen Yogurt Shop, Bree, Chase, and Marcus walk back with yogurt, and are welcomed by no Leo, Lillian, or car. The lot being empty, and they are all no where in sight.

"Where's Leo and Lillian?" Bree asks.

"More importantly, where's the car?" Chase asks her, and Adam comes from behind them, hands covers in vanilla yogurt.

"Even more importantly, where are the napkins?" Chase hands him a few, and Marcus turns towards them. Looking concerned, even though deep inside, he could care less.

"They probably went on a joyride. I'll just call my dad to come pick us up. He's been dying to meet you guys," he about to pull out his phone, when Bree's goes off. She pulls it out of her pocket, and is surprised when she sees Leo's number and picture.

"It's Leo," she answers the call, "Leo, where are you?"

"WE'RE IN A CAR SPEEDING TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN! DO SOMETHING OR THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE US WE'RE GOING TO BE FISHSTICKS!" Bree ends the call and look at her brothers horrified.

"Guys! Leo and Lillian are in trouble. We have to go help them!" she turns to Marcus, "Sorry, Marcus, we gotta go."

"Wait, you can't go yet!.. We haven't..," he looks around and see the guy in a frozen yogurt costume, ".. Taken a picture with the Fro-Yo-A-Go-Go-Do-Do!"

"Oh, right!" Adam pulls out his phone, and poses to have a pic with the Fro-Yo Guy and Marcus. After the picture is taken, he's satisfied, and Bree and Chase pull him away. Meanwhile in the car, Leo is back on the phone with the three, having the phone on speaker so Lillian can hear.

"Hey, Leo, the left pedal is called a brake. Take your foot, and step on it!" Adam makes therequest seem so simple, making the pair even more irritated. But it is Adam.

"Don't you guys think that we've thought of that already!" she shouts into the receiver, and the trio jump at her angry voice.

"Hey, if you can't be polite then this conversation is over," he tries to press the 'End Call' button, but Bree and Chase stop him before he has the chance. Lillian and Leo glance at the phone, as if looking at Adam, giving him their best 'Really?' faces.

"Leo, I'll use your cell signal to locate the car with my Bionic GPS," Chase states, and the sound of his voice leaves a tingling feeling in Lillian's body, but wait..?

"Your bionic what now?" she asks, but doesn't get an answer as Chase leaves the phone. He puts his middle and fore finger at his temple, his right eye calculating their locate in a matter of seconds.

"Got them, Taylor Avenue at 28," he answers out loud to Adam and Bree, and also to Lillian and Leo inside the speeding car. Lillian glances out the window, barely seeing the signs on the side of the freeway, but she's able to slightly to make out the writing, and it turns out he's right.

"I'll use my super speed to catch up to the car, and pull them out," again this is hear by Leo and Lillian, and Lillian is once again shocked.

"Super what?" she asks and the next thing she knows, Bree is hanging onto the side view mirror on the driver's side of the car. Both of them scream as they see her.

"How the hell did you get here?!" Lillian asks, half in fascination, and half in fear, but Bree ignores it.

"Open the door," she tells Leo, he tries, but it doesn't budge.

"I can't!"

_"The child safety lock is always engaged for passengers under the age of 9."_

Lillian smirks as Leo looks at the car offended. This being quite amusing in their current situation.

"I'm 14!" he retorts.

_"You are very short for your age."_

"I'm kinda liking this car," her smug look is even bigger, and Leo glares at her.

"Do you see the problem we're in?!"

"Look for the emergency brake!" Bree informs him, and Leo looks around, and thinks he spots it.

"Maybe this is it," he pulls the gear.

_"Turbo booster engaged."_

The car increases by another 100 mph, and Bree flies off the mirror, and she disappears by a blink of the eye.

"That wasn't itt!" Leo yells, his eyesight getting more and more blurred by the wind.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Lillian shouts at him, gripping onto the side of her seat tighter.

Back at the Frozen Yogurt Shop, Bree super speeds back to the guys. Her clothing is in disarray, and her hair is tangled and damaged.

"What happened to you?" Chase asks as he examines his sister.

"You know those signs that say 'Deer Crossing'.. They don't lie," Chase and Adam glance at each other, "I don't know how we're going to stop that car."

"What, you don't think the ocean is going to stop it?" Adam questions, and Bree rolls her eyes.

"If the car is being driven by an internal computer system, maybe I can tap into it remotely and shut it down..," he puts the phone to his ear, "Hang on guys, I'm going to try something," he gives the phone back to Bree, and uses a satellite to make the car stop. But instead of that, the wipers start going back and forth, the lights flicker on and off, the alarm rings out, horn honks, and the radio station changes. Leo and Lillian look at the car weirdly, and then at the phone.

"This _is_ insane," Lillian rubs at her temple. This has to be some kind of sick imagination she is experiencing, but everything is too real for it to not be true.

"Well Chase, you completed the 14 point maintenance check list, now all we need is an oil change, AND WE'RE GOOD TO GO!" Chase throws his head back, upset at himself for failing.

"Okay, the car won't let me tap into its CPU.., but what if there was a way to block its satellite signal?"

"Is your force field powerful enough?" Bree asks, concerned.

"Well, yeah, but I'd have to surround the entire car.. which is miles away and moving fast. I could never throw that far."

"Wait, did she say force field?" Lillian looks at Leo, who has his eyes glued to the phone. All of this information being randomly thrown for the past 7 minutes is extremely confusing.

"You can't. But I can!" Adam boasts loudly, and it's silent for a moment.

"He can?" she questions herself.. What's next? Like really?

"Yes, you can, if I could calculate, the distance, arch, and force necessary to launch, I can guide your arm, and use your strength to hurl the force field to the car," Lillian's eyes roll to the back of her head and she begins to mumble to herself.

"This can't be happening. This just can't be happening!"

"Hurry, hurry!" Leo tells them through the phone.

"Okay, we only got one chance. You gotta think of it like a basketball.. We're shooting a full court shot across 98 courts that are moving at a 125 miles per hour.." Chase's eyes widen at the thought.. Beginning to think that this is almost impossible. Adam just throws his hands in the air.

"Numbers, numbers, blah blah blah blah blah, just tell me what I'm chucking!"

_"15 seconds to destination."_

The car informs the pair. They glance at each other, eyes sadden. Leo puts the phone close and speaks to the other three.

"Guys, I'm sorry, you're trying to recuse me when I'm suppose to be protecting you... I guess I wasn't a great enforcer."

"I can't believe this can be the end, I just met you all... And it can all be over..." Lillian speaks to them, and Adam, Bree, and Chase look at each other. Chase's heart drops to his stomach at her sadden voice. No, this is not going to happen. He refocuses and tells Adam to get ready. He moves his arms in a circular motion, and his force field turns into a ball of power.

"Get on your knees," he instructs Adam, who groans, but obeys. He hands him the ball, and goes behind him.

_"Desintation approaching."_

Marcus watches from his tablet at home. Chase looks up at the sky at his GPS, calculating all the information he needs. Thinking about Lillian.. He needs to get this right.. for her..., and Leo. Chase and Adam lean back, until they are just right.

"Perfect. Alright.. Three, two, one. Now!" Chase and Adam let go, and fall to the ground. The force field hurling in the sky at light speed. While Bree takes a picture of her brothers in their awkward position. They get up, and huddle up.

"Let's see if it worked."

Chase displays a video screen in front of them, and they watch as the force field travels towards the car.

_"5 seconds to desintation...4..3..2.."_

Leo and Lillian brace for impact, shutting their eyes tight, and holding each other's hands.. This could be the end for them.. But they suddenly come to an abrupt stop as the blue force field surrounds the car.

_"Signal interrupted, braking system engaged."  
_

"It worked, the car stopped!" Chase joyfully says as he pulls his siblings into a hug. Lillian's safe.. Oh, and Leo too. Leo and Lillian breathlessly cheer, huge smiles covering their faces. Marcus yells as he chucks his tablet at the wall. His plan nearly working, but failed at the last minute.

_"Thank you for driving a Davenport super car, would you care to participate in a short survey about your experience?"_

"NO!" they both shout. Haven't they been through enough?

_"Question #1~"_

"Get us out!"

"Oh my god!"

_~~ Back at Home ~~_

All five teens exit out of Davenport's super car. Some sighing in relief. Some completely silent. Lillian was one of the silent ones. The whole ride home was quiet, but now it's time to clear the air.

"So, you guys really are bionic?" Adam, Bree, and Chase look at each other silently, and then nod. There's no use in hiding it.. It's pretty clear now... But instead of an a frighten reaction, Lillian runs over to Chase, and hugs him. Chase looks a little taken aback, but he hugs her back almost immediately, his face becoming flushed.

"You guys saved our lives, I couldn't thank you enough," she parts away, looking Chase straight in the eyes for a long moment, and then at Adam and Bree, smiling at them all.

"Even though they saved it, they almost ended it, so you're not off the hook," Leo speaks up with his arms crossed.

"HEY!" Davenport's loud voice brings all of their attention to him, Lillian and Chase jump apart from their embrace, "You guys have an idea how much trouble you're in?".. They look at each other.. Uh-oh..,"I told you, 3 feet away from the car at all times, and no breathing on the wind shield windows!" All of them sigh in relief once more. They were expecting the absolute worst. Smiling to themselves they all back away and apologize, they dash out as fast as they can.

_~~ In Lillian's Room ~~_

Lillian crawls into her bed, ready for a nice 8 hours of silence after what happened about an hour ago. Just as she gets in, someone knocks on her closed-door.

"Come in," she expects it to be Tasha, Leo, or even Donald, but to her surprise, it's Chase. Her heart beats quicker, and a nervous smile appears on her face. His hair is slightly messed up, and his hazel eyes look tired. He's dressed in his gray and red pajamas with Davenport's logo in the center. Chase walks in with a small grin on his face, which takes her breath away, "Hey what's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you goodnight," he sits down on the side of her bed, "We had one hell of night."

"Tell me about it," she smirks, and then bites her lip, she knows there's something else he wants to tell her..., "Again, thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it, it's what we do," he assures her, as he places his palm on her hand by accident. They look at each other, and share a soft smile.

"Bye, Chase! Go to your capsule," Eddy's voice pops up, and Chase rolls his eyes.

"Okay, Eddy."

"You sleep in a tube?" she raises a brow, and he shrugs.

"I like to think of it as a bed,.. but in tube-form," he smirks as he rises from the mattress, walking over to the bedroom door. He turns back around as he puts his hand on the doorknob, "Goodnight."

"'Night." They share another smile before he exits. She bites her lip, and shuffles a little giggle as she blushes.

"Uh, he is so getting electrocuted tomorrow," Eddy announces as he turns off the light for her, "Night, Lilly-Poo."

"Uh, goodnight, Eddy."

_~~ Around sometime at 3 AM ~~_

Lillian is sound asleep. Everything is quiet, and peaceful for the first time in a while.

_"You should've just stayed in New York, Princess..," _a strange voice is suddenly heard and Lillian's eyes open, and then widen as she sees a person, in the shadow of her room, in the corner.. Looking directly at her. Her heart stops and drops. She scoots up the headboard, trying to get away from whoever the hell it is.

_"_W-Who are you?" her voice is shaky, and a large lump forms in her throat.

_"Adam, Bree, and Chase's worst enemy. You put yourself in a situation you can't get yourself out of."_

"W-What a-are you..?"

_"You're now apart of the battle. And just a heads up, I. Will. Win." _those are its last words until they vanish. Lillian is left shaken.

"AHHHH!" her eyes reopen, and looks around her dark room.. No one is there...

What just happened?

* * *

_Wow, that was SUPER long! More than 4,000 words... But I'm proud of myself :)  
_

_So, Lillian now knows their secret, and a mysterious person told her "You're now apart of the battle."_

_Whoa, just whoa.. I kinda surprised myself, not gonna lie._

_Anyway, please fave, alert, and review! Chapter 3 is coming soon!_

**_xXxBillyUngerFan921xXx_**


End file.
